Michael Bisping vs. Alan Belcher
The first round began. They had cut Belcher's signed ankle wraps off. Here we go. Belcher came out southpaw. Bisping landed a leg kick. 4:35. Rich Clementi's in Belcher's corner. Bisping landed a checked leg kick. Belcher sidekicked the thigh. 4:15. Bisping ate a body kick. 4:00, apparently it hit the groin, they kept going. Belcher's hands are low. Belcher sidekicked the body. 3:35. The crowd chanted USA. It got picked up loudly. Belcher switched stances. 3:15. Belcher landed a body kick and teeped the knee. Bisping landed an inside kick. 3:00. Belcher landed a jab and ate a body kick. Bisping blocked a high kick. 2:35 left. Bisping landed an inside kick. Belcher landed a leg kick. Belcher landed another. 2:15. Bisping landed an inside kick. "He don't like that!" 2:00. Bisping landed an inside kick and a nice right. Belcher landed a good right. And another. 1:35. Bisping landed a checked inside kick. Belcher checked an inside kick. 1:15. Bisping landed a counter right. 1:00. Belcher's hands are low. Bisping missed a right barely and landed a leg kick. Bisping ate an eyepoke and needs a moment. They kept going. Bisping landed an inside kick. 35. Clementi said stay on him. Belcher landed a body kick and slipped there. His ankle might be hurt. Or maybe just a slip. 15. Belcher blocked a hook kick. Bisping landed a jab and stuffed a double landing a good right as the first round ended, Bisping grinned there, 10-9 Belcher. "Don't load anything up, just let it fucking go, you're outspeeding this guy." The second round began. Bisping landed an inside kick and landed a jab. Bisping landed a right and an inside kick, Belcher replied to the inside. 4:35. Belcher jabbed the body. 4:15. Bisping landed a leg kick there. 4:00. Bisping landed a leg kick. Bisping landed a high kick there and a right. Bisping landed a leg kick. 3:35. Bisping landed a nice right. Bisping landed an inside kick. 3:15. Bisping landed a left hook. 3:00. Bisping landed a leg kick. And another. Belcher blocked a high kick. 2:35. Bisping landed an inside kick. Bisping landed a good right. 2:15 as Bisping landed a clipping right and an inside kick. Bisping landed a combo. 2:00. Belcher ate a jab and landed a leg kick there. Bisping landed a right. 1:35 as Bisping landed an inside kick there. And a leg kick. Bisping landed an inside kick, boos, and a good right but he ate a right and landed one and landed another. 1:15. Nice exchange. 1:00 as Belcher landed a right. Bisping landed a right and a big left and a big right. 35. "Hands up." Belcher blocked a high kick. "I need something dynamic," Clementi said. Belcher landed a left hand there and a right. 15. Belcher slipped the jab landing a good right. Bisping stuffed the double landing a combo. Nice exchange as Bisping landed a combination. The second round ended, 10-9 Bisping. "Go out and lose a decision by not coming forward or go out balls out!" The third round began. Belcher came out hard swinging hard and Bisping landed a counter right, lightning fast exchange. Go forward man. Bisping laughed. 4:35 as Bisping landed a right and checked a leg kick and ate an inside kick, Bisping landed a right. Bisping landed a leg kick. 4:15. Belcher landed a right. 4:00. Bisping landed a right uppercut and ate an inside kick. Belcher is tired. 3:35. Boos. Bisping landed a good right. Bisping landed a double jab and a high kick there, 3:15. 3:00. Bisping landed a jab and an inside kick. Bisping landed a jab. 2:35 as Belcher landed a body kick. Bisping landed a right. Belcher taunted with his head, Bisping landed another right, 2:15. 2:00. Bisping landed a hard right. And another. Bisping blocked a high kick. Bisping landed a big combination and a left hook, 1:35 remaining. Bisping landed a big right. Bisping landed an inside kick there. He stuffed a double to the clinch easily. 1:15. He broke with a right. 1:00. Belcher landed a right. Bisping landed a big one-two there. 35. Belcher ate a bad eyepoke collapsing, that is a very fucking bad one, he's rolling around, oh god. It was on the right eye he had two surgeries on. Oooh yep. Oooh god it's bleeding, the eye is fucking bleeding. Oh shit. His eye is bleeding. The fight is over, Bisping is clowning around. He went over to shake Belcher's hand, they hugged. Bisping exchanges words.